Mukuro Spade and Ciel Spade
by Xander Bly
Summary: Mukuro Spade is in love with Ciel Bly


_Serenity and Xander Bly have 136 kids their names are Haou, Jaden, Rini, Dana, Malinda, Frankie, Bella, Tai, Matt, TK, Crystal, Katie, Justin, Chris, Amethyst, Sophia, Karin, Misuzu, Adrian, Ariel, Ben, Cory, Alex, Selena, Jessica, Jason, Eddy, Savannah, Toriana, April, Ariana, Nala, Billy, Ted, Miley, Carol, Abigail, Kenny, Sasami, Madison, Olivia, Jaxon, Jasmine, Anna, Nikki, Coco, Idina, Rosalia, Sabrina, Titiana, Lindsey, Hayley, Daphine, Lisa, Donna, Jane, Kathleen, Kathy, Maya, Sara, Sydney, Rachel, May, June, Alexis, Mary, Lena, August, Pam, Grace, Danny, Zoey, Maria, Miranda, Jordan, Arlene, Aurora, Angel, Mikaela, Sami, Trista, Jennifer, Ashely, Anny, Dove, Nagisa, Ayano, Fuyumi, Paris, Destiny, Bailey, Dakota, True, Dustin, Ethan, Rose, Renee, Aquamarine, Athena, Sachi, Ayumi, Fukiko, Annabelle, Lacie, Lola, Teri, Gina, Rick, Ron, Marie, Cher, Julia, Yolei, Catherine, Daisy, Ciel, Alison, Dora, Milli, Geo, Skye, Adam, Regina, Alyssa, Alice, Nanami, Tamaki, Natalie, Peyton, Liliana, Mayella, Ariella, Mariella._

 _"Hey Ciel yes oh hey there Mukuro do you want to go on a date with me yes I will go on a date with you Mukuro where do you want to go Ciel how about a dinner, and a movie that's great."_

 _"Hey Mukuro, and Ciel oh hey Serenity, Xander, Reborn, and Tsuna how was the movie, & dinner it was great you are dating yes we are dating wow that's great Mukuro, and Ciel thanks Serenity, Xander, Reborn, and Tsuna you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Ciel, and Mukuro yes oh hey there Haou have you seen my mother, and my father no we did not see them did you check their bedroom yes I did check ok we will help you Haou thanks Mukuro, and Ciel you are welcome hey Yugi, Heba, Reborn, Tsuna, Danny, Jamie, Takeshi, and Hayato yes we need your help to find Xander, and Serenity WHAT! They are missing yes let's go find them ok Ciel, Mukuro, and Haou ok Yugi, Reborn, Tsuna, Heba, Danny, Jamie, Takeshi, and Hayato what is this oh this a note they have Xander, and Serenity WHAT! They have them yes they do what do we do Yugi, Reborn, Tsuna, Heba, Danny, Jamie, Takeshi, and Hayato we will save them Haou, Mukuro, and Ciel ok don't worry guys we will get Serenity, and Xander back we have to go & hurry."_

 _"Where are we Xander I don't know Serenity we have to find a way out of here Serenity how Xander we will find a way Serenity ok Xander well the Pharaoh, and the Queen is awake what do you want from us where is the rest of the Signers we are not telling you where they are too bad we have ways to make you talk how can you do that well you have to watch Kalin killed your wife no don't STOP! Will you tell us where the rest of the Signers are stop right there Kalin, Jack, Atemu, Gilbert, and Gozaburo oh no it's Yugi, Heba, Tsuna, Reborn, Mukuro, Ciel, Haou, Danny, Jamie, Takeshi, and Hayato let them go well here they are let's get them out of here are you ok Serenity, and Xander yes we are ok Yugi, Heba, Tsuna, Reborn, Mukuro, Ciel, Haou, Danny, Jamie, Takeshi, and Hayato thanks guys you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Yugi, Heba, Ciel, Mukuro, Haou, Reborn, Tsuna, Danny, Jamie, Takeshi, and Hayato yes oh hey Jaden where is mom, and dad right here mom, and dad hey Jaden how are you feeling we are feeling find Jaden."_

 _"Hey Serenity yes oh hey Ciel how can you tell when you are pregnant why I don't feel well ok I will take you to see Ishizu to see what is wrong with you ok Serenity hey Ishizu yes oh hey Serenity, and Ciel who is ill well Ciel is the one that don't feel well ok Ciel will you laid down on the bed ok Ishizu well I will wait for you outside ok Serenity."_

 _"Hey Haou, and Jaden yes oh hey dad, and Mukuro where is your mother, and Ciel well we do not know where they are ok let's go find them ok Hey Serenity yes oh hey Xander, Mukuro, Haou, and Jaden where is Ciel he is in with Ishizu ok I hope he is ok oh hey Xander, Mukuro, Haou, Jaden, and Serenity oh hey Ishizu how is Ciel oh he is find but he has something to tell you Mukuro oh hey Ciel oh hey Mukuro what do you have to tell me Ciel I am pregnant wow that's great Ciel it is Mukuro yes it is & it's your child Mukuro why didn't you tell me that you were sick Ciel I was going to tell you that I was sick but were not in our room oh I was talking with Pharaoh Xander that's ok are you mad Mukuro no I am not mad Ciel I have something to tell you Ciel what is it Mukuro will you marry me Ciel yes I will marry you Mukuro congratulations Ciel, and Mukuro thanks Kyoya, Serenity, Haou, Jaden you are welcome."_

 _"What were you talking with Xander I was talking with him about if I could use the gardens to propose to you Ciel when do you want to get married Ciel I want to get married on my birthday you want to get married on December 14 your birthday yes I do ok Ciel we will get married on your birthday thanks Mukuro I will do anything for you Ciel you want a special wedding yes I do you will get a special wedding thanks Mukuro you are welcome Ciel."_

 _"Hey Xander yes oh hey Ciel will you walk me down the aisle when I get married yes I will walk you down the aisle when you get married thanks Kyoya you are welcome Ciel."_

 _Xander walk Ciel down the aisle to Mukuro they got married then they went to Paris for their honeymoon wow this is so beautiful place yes it is then they went home to Egypt welcome back home Ciel, and Mukuro thanks Xander, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna, Haou, Crow, Jaden, and Syrus you are welcome Ciel, and Mukuro."_

 _"Hey Ishizu yes oh hey there Ciel how was your honeymoon it was great ok let's get you check up ok Ishizu wow what you are having four babies WHAT! Are you sure yes I am sure Ciel wow how will I tell Mukuro just make sure you have Mukuro sitting down when you tell him the news ok Ishizu."_

 _"Hey Serenity, Reborn, and Tsuna yes oh hey there Mukuro how are you guys doing we are doing find do you guys know where Ciel is we think he is with Ishizu ok thanks Serenity, Reborn, and Tsuna you are welcome Mukuro oh hey there Ciel hey there Mukuro, Serenity, Reborn, and Tsuna hey there you are Ciel I have to tell you guys something what is it Ciel are you guys sitting yes we are sitting Ciel I am pregnant with four babies WHAT! You are pregnant with four babies yes I am that's great Ciel it is Mukuro yes it is Ciel thanks Mukuro, Serenity, Reborn, and Tsuna you are welcome Ciel."_

 _"Hey Xander yes oh hey there Serenity, Ciel, Mukuro, Reborn, and Tsuna how are you feeling Ciel I am feeling find Xander I am Pregnant with four babies wow that's great Ciel congratulatons thanks Xander you are welcome Ciel."_

 _"Now Ciel is 7th months pregnant with four girls he is close to having his, and Mukuro first children ok Mukuro yes Ciel my water just broke WHAT! Ok Ciel I will take you to the Healing Chambers hey Ishizu yes oh my god can you Mukuro put Ciel on the bed oh ok I will put him on the bed thanks you are welcome oh o I want you to push Ciel it's hurts I know it's hurts ok your first daughter is out now on to your second daughter is out now on to your third daughter is out now on to your fourth daughter is out you did great Ciel thanks Mukuro you are welcome Ciel what are their names their names are Gabby, Lori, Nina, and Andrea Spade."_

 _"Hey Xander, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna, Crow, Haou, Jaden, and Syrus oh hey there Mukuro, and Ciel they are so cute they look like you guys thanks Xander, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna, Crow, Haou, Jaden, and Syrus you are welcome Mukuro, and Ciel."_

 _"Hey Dad yes Haou I can't find Rini WHAT! You can't find your sister Rini no dad let's go find her ok dad oh & Haou yes dad do not tell your mother ok dad why I don't want her to worry who can't you find oh hey there Serenity, Tsuna, and Reborn well we can't find Rini WHAT! You can't find Rini no we can't oh we got to find her ok we will mom find Rini."_

 _"Hey Danny yes oh hey there Haou can you help me find my sister Rini ok I will help you find your sister Rini where are you Rini HELP ME! That sound like Rini let's go let her go Jack well here she is oh my god are you ok Rini no I am not what is wrong Jack rape me WHAT! Xander, and Serenity oh Rini did Jack release into you no he did not ok let's get her to see Ishizu ok oh hey Ishizu yes can you check Rini for us yes I can Pharaoh ok Rini can you laid down on the bed sure thing Ishizu how is she Ishizu well Pharaoh she is not well Jack really rape her she is very bruise is she pregnant no she is not oh NO! My poor baby it is ok Serenity we will get Jack for what he did to our daughter thanks Xander you are welcome Serenity."_

 _"Hey Rini yes oh hey there Haou, Jaden, Dana, Crow, Syrus, and Lambo how are you feeling oh I am feeling find we want you to stay in bed ok Rini ok guys."_

 _"Hey Ciel yes oh hey there Haou, and Jaden are you feeling ok no I am not feeling ok do you want us to take you to see Ishizu yes I will like you two take me to see Ishizu ok you better leave a note for Mukuro to tell him where you are Ciel ok I will leave a note for him oh hey Ishizu yes oh hey there Haou, Jaden, and Ciel what can I do for you guys well Ciel doesn't feel well ok Ciel will you laid down on the bed for me to check you to see what is wrong ok Ishizu."_

 _"Hey Xander, and Serenity yes oh hey there Mukuro have you seen Ciel no we have not seen Ciel but there is a note he left for you oh he went to the Healing Chambers let's go see if he is there ok Xander, and Serenity ok we will oh hey there Haou, and Jaden oh hey mom, dad, and Mukuro where is Ciel oh he is with Ishizu oh hey there Ciel oh hey Mukuro, Xander, Serenity, Haou, and Jaden what did you see Ishizu for Ciel I went to See Ishizu because I didn't feel well oh did she find anything wrong yes she did what did she find that I am pregnant wow that's great Ciel we are going to be parents again yes we are thanks Haou, and Jaden for taking me to see Ishizu you are welcome Ciel."_

 _"Well Ciel you are pregnant with twins & they are girls wow that's great is it Mukuro yes it is great Ciel."_

 _"Hey Ciel yes oh hey there Serenity, and Tsuna how are you feeling oh I am feeling find Serenity, and Tsuna how many months are you Ciel I am 9th months oh hey there Serenity, and Tsuna yes Ciel my water just broke ok let's get you to the Healing Chambers ok hey Ishizu yes Serenity, Tsuna, and Ciel his water just broke ok Serenity, and Tsuna yes Ciel can you go & get Mukuro ok we will oh hey Mukuro yes oh hey there Serenity, and Tsuna where is Ciel oh he is in the Healing Chambers WHAT! His water just broke ok thanks Serenity, and Tsuna oh hey Ishizu oh hey there Mukuro how is Ciel he is doing find he want you to meet your daughters ok hey Ciel oh hey Mukuro here is our daughters their names are Amy, and Layla Spade they are so beautiful Ciel yes they are beautiful oh hey Serenity, and Tsuna you did great Ciel thanks Serenity, Tsuna, and Mukuro you are welcome Ciel."_

 _"Hey Dad, and Uncle Reborn yes oh hey there Rini I can't find mom, or Uncle Tsuna WHAT! They are missing yes they are but dad, and Uncle Reborn there was a note for you two ok it say that Dino, and Atemu has them we got to get them away from them ok let's go find them Reborn, and Rini ok Xander HELP US! Xander, Reborn, and Rini that's Serenity, and Tsuna stop right there Atemu, and Dino oh no it's Xander, Reborn, and Rini let them go well here they are oh my god are you ok no we have some bruise ok let's go home so we can wrap your bruise up ok Xander, Reborn, and Rini."_

 _"Hey Xander, and Reborn yes Ciel have you seen Mukuro yes we have seen him where is he oh he is with Serenity, and Tsuna oh that's ok why I have something to tell him ok let's go to where he is ok Xander, and Reborn oh hey there Serenity, Tsuna, and Mukuro oh hey there Xander, Reborn, and Ciel what are you three doing here well Ciel has something to tell you Mukuro ok what is it Ciel I am pregnant wow that's great Ciel it is Mukuro yes it is what did Ishizu say she said that I am pregnant with five babies what that's great Ciel did she say what we are the genders yes we are having five girls wow that's great Ciel."_

 _"Hey Ciel yes oh hey there Xander, Serenity, Reborn, and Tsuna how are you feeling Ciel I am feeling find what is wrong Ciel my water just broke ok we will get you to see Ishizu where is Mukuro oh he is in the bathroom oh hey there Xander, Tsuna, Reborn, and Serenity oh hey Mukuro what is going on here well Ciel water just broke we were going to take him to the Healing Chambers ok let's go hey Ishizu yes Xander, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna, and Mukuro what can I help you with well Ciel water just broke ok can you put him on the bed sure we can ok Ciel I want you to push ok Ishizu I will push ok your five daughters are out what are their names ok their names are Tameka, Anya, Claudia, Patricia, and Brook Spade those are beautiful names ok I will get Mukuro ok Ishizu hey guys oh hey Ishizu how is Ciel he is find you can go in ok oh hey Ciel oh hey Xander, Mukuro, Serenity, Reborn, and Tsuna they are so cute thanks guys you are welcome Ciel."_

 _"Hey Serenity yes Mukuro will my parents watch over my kids yes they will Mukuro thanks Serenity you are welcome Mukuro."_

 _"They all live in peace with families, and friends with no threat made from any evil person."_

 _"Hey Reborn yes Tsuna I don't feel well ok I will take you to see Ishizu ok Tsuna ok Reborn oh hey Ishizu yes oh hey there Reborn, and Tsuna what can I help you with Tsuna does not feel well ok I will check him over for you thanks Ishizu you are welcome oh hey Uncle Reborn oh hey Serenity, and Xander wear is Uncle Tsuna he is with Ishizu why because he did not feel well oh hey Reborn, Serenity, and Xander yes oh hey there Ishizu how is Tsuna he is find what is wrong with him he is pregnant WHAT! He is pregnant yes he is wow that's great Tsuna wow congratulations Uncle Tsuna, and Uncle Reborn thanks Serenity, and Xander you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Mukuro yes Ciel I don't feel well ok I am going to take you to the doctors ok Ciel ok Mukuro oh hey doctors yes oh hey there Mukuro, and Ciel what can I help you with Ciel does not feel well ok I will check him over for you ok thanks ok you are pregnant WHAT! He is pregnant yes he is that's great Ciel it is Mukuro yes it is thank you doctor you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Ishizu yes oh hey there Ciel, and Tsuna let's get you two check out ok Ishizu wow Ciel what is it you are having four babies wow Tsuna you are having nine babies WHAT! Wow thanks Ishizu you are welcome Ciel, and Tsuna oh hey there Mukuro, and Reborn oh hey there Ciel, and Tsuna what did Ishizu say she said that Tsuna is pregnant with nine babies WHAT! Nine babies yes and I am pregnant with four babies wow that's great Ciel, and Tsuna."_

 _"Ok Ciel I want you to push ok Ishizu your first daughter is out on to your second daughter is out now for your third daughter is out now on to your fourth daughter is out what are their names of your daughters their names are Emily, Emma, Lacey, and Chloe Spade oh hey there Mukuro, Serenity, Xander, Reborn, and Tsuna they are so beautiful Ciel thanks guys you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Reborn yes Tsuna my water just broke WHAT! Ok let's get you to Ishizu ok Reborn hey Ishizu yes Reborn, and Tsuna his water just broke ok put him on the bed ok Ishizu ok Tsuna I want you to push ok it's hurts I know it's hurts ok your first daughter is out now on to your second daughter is out now on to your third daughter is out now on to your fourth daughter is out now on to your fifth daughter is out now on to your sixth daughter is out now on to your seventh daughter is out now on to your eighth daughter is out now on to you ninth daughter is out what are their names oh their names are Nana, Carrie, Briana, Audrey, Addison, Bailee, Cora, Ava, and Mia Snape I will go get Reborn ok Ishizu oh hey Reborn, Serenity, Xander, Ciel, and Mukuro wow they are so beautiful Tsuna thanks guys you are welcome Tsuna."_

 _"Hey Mukuro yes oh hey there Ciel I have Something to tell you what do you have to say I am pregnant again WHAT! You are pregnant yes I am pregnant that's great Ciel it is Mukuro yes it is Ciel thanks Mukuro you are welcome Ciel how many months are you Ciel I am 3rd months pregnant wow that's great Ciel."_

 _"Hey Ishizu yes oh hey there Ciel let's get you check out ok Ciel ok Ishizu wow you are pregnant with seven babies WHAT! I am pregnant with seven babies yes you are Ciel are you ok Ciel yes I am find I am going to tell Mukuro ok oh hey there Serenity, and Tsuna oh hey there Ciel how are you doing Ciel oh I am doing find have you seen Mukuro yes we have he is talking with Xander, and Reborn ok I have to tell him something ok oh hey there Mukuro, Xander, and Reborn oh hey there Ciel, Serenity, and Tsuna how was your meeting with Ishizu it went well she said we are having seven babies WHAT! We are having seven babies yes we are that's great Ciel thanks Serenity, Xander, Tsuna, Reborn, and Mukuro you are welcome Ciel."_

 _"Hey Xander, Ciel greeting." "Hey Ciel, Xander replied." My water just broke ok I will take you to the Healing Chambers ok Xander hey Ishizu yes oh my god his water just broke yes it did ok put him on the bed ok Ishizu your first son is out now on to your second son is out now on to your third son is out now on to your fourth son is out now on to your fifth son is out now on to your sixth son is out now on to your seventh son is out what are their names of your sons their names are Vinny, Nate, Mikey, Logan, Jimmy, Bob, and Aaron Spade oh hey there Ciel yes oh hey there Mukuro, Serenity, Xander, Reborn, and Tsuna they are so cute Ciel thanks guys you are welcome Ciel."_

 _"Hey Ciel, Serenity, and Tsuna greeting." "Hey Serenity, and Tsuna, Ciel replied." How are you doing I am doing find I have to tell you Serenity, and Tsuna something what is it Ciel I am pregnant wow that's great Ciel do you know what you are having yes I am having five girls wow five babies yes that's great Ciel have you told Mukuro, Xander, and Reborn no I haven't told them why don't we tell them ok oh hey there Mukuro, Xander, and Reborn yes oh hey there Ciel, Serenity, and Tsuna well Ciel has something to say what do you have to say Ciel I am pregnant with five babies they are girls wow that's great Ciel."_

 _"Hey Mukuro, Ciel greeting." "Hey Ciel, Mukuro replied." My water just broke ok let's get you to the Healing Chambers ok hey Ishizu yes oh my god ok put him on the bed ok I want you to push ok Ciel ok Ishizu your first daughter is out now on to your second daughter is out now on to your third daughter is out now on to your fourth daughter is out now on to your fifth daughter is out what are their names of your daughters their names are Euphemia, Nunnally, Katrina, Hannah, and Kaylee Spade oh hey there Xander, Serenity, Reborn, and Tsuna oh hey there Mukuro, and Ciel wow they are so beautiful thanks Serenity, Xander, Reborn, and Tsuna you are welcome."_

 _"Hey Yuki, Luka, Serenity, and Xander greeting." "Hey Serenity, and Xander, Yuki, Luka replied." How are you doing Yuki, and Luka we are doing find how are you doing Serenity, and Xander we are doing find Yuki, and Luka are you going to have any kids we don't know let oh hey there Luka oh hey there Serenity, and Xander hey Yuki yes Luka did you tell Serenity, and Xander that we are engage no not let I was getting to that wow that's great Yuki, and Luka you are engage yes we are me, and Luka are going to have four babies wow you are yes we are what are they well they are four girls did you have them yes we did their names are Savanna, Haliey, Alexandria, and Lynn Crosszeria wow those are great names Yuki, and Luka thanks Serenity, and Xander you are welcome Yuki, and Luka."_

 _"Hey Serenity, and Xander, Ciel greeting." "Hey Ciel, Serenity, and Xander replied." I have to tell you something yes what is it Ciel are you my real parents yes we are your real parents why did you send me away Ciel I did not send you away my mother, father did oh when I was pregnant with you I was happy to be pregnant with you but my mother, father told me to give you to the Phantomhive because I was 14 years old oh so you guys still love me yes we do Ciel now that you are with us now did you tell Mukuro that we are your real parents yes I did I am happy to know that you are my real parents we are to Ciel oh hey there Mukuro yes oh hey there Serenity, and Xander are you ok with this yes I am I still love Ciel with all of my heart that's so sweet Mukuro thanks Serenity, and Xander you are welcome Mukuro."_

 _"Hey Mukuro, Serenity, and Xander greeting." "Hey Serenity, and Xander, Mukuro replied." Did you have Ciel meet your brother Futa yes I have my brother loves Ciel when he meet him he told me he is a keeper I should hold on to him and I will hang on to him oh that's sweet I love you Ciel and I love you too Mukuro."_

 _The End of the fourth story_


End file.
